


Look what you made me do

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous politics, Angst, Background Character Death, Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Politics, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: After returning to Coruscant and confirming the theory that Sheev Palpatine is the lord of the Sith, Obi-Wan tries to keep calm.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: right after ["Hush"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807025).

Obi-Wan stayed awake all night. After yesterday's shock, he simply retreated to his own bedroom, which he almost never used, then laid down on the bed in his clothes, holding his lightsaber tightly to his chest, and laid so until dawn, unable to sleep. He was confused and didn’t know what to do. He couldn't risk Melida/Daan's safety, but he couldn't leave it the way it was either. His husband and the Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord... The only ones who could stand against him were the Jedi, but Obi-Wan knew that he couldn’t turn to them for help now. As soon as he made one wrong move, Melida/Daan would be destroyed.

Plus, he had no idea how to convince the Jedi that what he was saying was true. Master Yoda clearly trusted the Chancellor and even empathized with him. He would hardly believe that the head of the Republic was the very Sith Lord they were looking for and who was behind the war and the separatists.

As dawn began, Obi-Wan felt tired from insomnia and anxiety. He reluctantly got out of bed and changed. Hiding his lightsaber, he went into the living room and looked around the room where he and Sheev had fought just yesterday. Oddly enough, but the apartment was almost not damaged at all because of their chaotic duel. A couple of broken decorative vases were obviously replaced at night with new ones, and the scattered things were returned to their places, and nothing more reminded that there was a fight here yesterday. Obi-Wan looked out the window, where the Coruscant sky was gradually brightening, changing in color from black to dull gray - it was cloudy today. In the distance, the outline of the Jedi Temple could be seen. Obi-Wan stared at it thoughtlessly, lost in his own thoughts and doubting his choices. Perhaps he should have obeyed Qui-Gon and stayed with the Order. Perhaps if he were a Jedi, he could convince the Council that the Order should not be involved in the war, but should focus on finding the Sith. Perhaps he would have become close to Anakin…

There was a clatter of tableware from the next room, and Obi-Wan ducked out of his thoughts into the present. He could not judge the past through the prism of the present, because then he didn’t have the knowledge that he had now. He couldn't go back and make another choice. But he could do something in the present.

Obi-Wan turned away from the window and walked into the next room, which could be called a dining room of sorts. The butler droid was serving breakfast as if nothing had happened, and the smell of fresh baked goods calmed Obi-Wan, he even believed for a moment that yesterday's events were just another bad dream that had been haunting him for some time. He went to the table - and from the other side of the room appeared Palpatine, buttoning the cufflinks of his snow-white shirt as he walked. Noticing Obi-Wan, he froze for a moment. The awkwardness was almost palpable. Obi-Wan looked at Palpatine and didn’t find the warmth in his features, as if he had not thought to continue pretending in his presence. There was no more point. Obi-Wan chuckled — wasn't that what he wanted? Stop pretending? Well, there you had it.

When the table was set and the butler droid disappeared into the kitchen, Palpatine and Obi-Wan sat down across from each other and ate breakfast in complete silence.

How strange it was to have breakfast with the man who was the root cause of this war and to pretend nothing happened. How strange, Obi-Wan thought, and how homey it was to sit at the same table and to be thoughtfully silent, how strange it was to feel the hazy presence of the Dark Side of the Force in a new way, knowing its source. It was strange that even brief awkwardness gradually faded away, giving way to the usual marital routine. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“So, what’s next?” He asked and looked up at Palpatine. “Since you're not going to kill me, and I can't tell anyone that I know - how are we going to live on?”

"The same as before," Palpatine replied coldly, without further explanation.

“I suppose I’ll be watched around the clock now?” Obi-Wan asked.

The Chancellor didn’t bother to answer this obvious question.

"Okay." Obi-Wan sipped his tea, set his cup down on the table, and leaned back in his chair. He didn't know what to do yet, but he had to do something. “That's what I don't understand. You are a Sith Lord. You have all the power in the galaxy. The Republic, the Confederation, and even the Jedi Order dance to your tune. What else do you need?”

“Do you really think that I’ll buy your calm tone and tell you about my plans?” Palpatine looked up at him with disappointment. “Don't forget what's at stake, Obi-Wan.”

“I remember,” Kenobi frowned. “I just really don’t understand what you’re aiming for. And why didn't you kill me.”

He didn't mention Anakin. He guessed that Palpatine wanted to lure him over to his side and make him a Sith, but he still didn’t understand why. Palpatine couldn’t be called a madman, all of his plans had some goals. However, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

He was surprised when Palpatine spoke:

“As you probably already understood, I cannot kill you, because you are the perfect cover from the Jedi. When it comes to these morons that the Sith is hiding in my immediate entourage, they will think of you first. A former Padawan, unjustly expelled from the Order, the closest person to the Chancellor - isn't it suspicious? And while they are busy with you, they will miss me.”

Obi-Wan averted his gaze and looked out the window, where city traffic floated against the gray sky.

Palpatine's words only confirmed his guesses.

“The Republic is weak,” Sheev continued. Obi-Wan looked at him again. The Chancellor was also looking out the window at Coruscant. “The Senate is mired in bureaucracy and corruption, but alas, this is inevitable in a state that unites thousands of worlds. The Republic has become too big, clumsy and slow. It got stuck in stagnation and stopped developing - and all because the politicians think only about how to fill their own pockets. Is that right, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan frowned.

“Don't you want your dear Melida/Daan to develop and prosper?” Palpatine continued. “The people who are at its head to act for the good of the nation, and not their own? I want the same for the Republic. But these scales are incomparable. Where Melida/Daan succeeds because decisions are made quickly, the Republic will fail.”

"What good can you talk about," Obi-Wan whispered, "when it was you who started the galactic war? Is this your good? An unnecessary death? Destruction? How are you better than senators, who, according to your own words, act only for the benefit of their own self-interest?”

“They don't care about the Republic. I want to heal it. It is sick, It is not capable of anything else. It needs a shake-up. It needs a strong leader who knows what to do, who will take decisive action, who will not be slowed down by endless debates.”

Obi-Wan felt déjà vu. Someone had already told him that. Of course, Anakin. He tried to explain something similar when they were on Naboo shortly before the start of the war. It was Anakin talking about the imperfect system and the need for decisive action.

That was where young Skywalker got these ideas.

"It's a dictatorship," Obi-Wan protested, swallowing.

Sheev snorted.

“Look at what democracy has brought us to. These idiots with great pleasure give me more and more authority and power, because they do not want to solve problems themselves, do not want to think about the consequences, do not want to take responsibility. Isn't it cowardice? Or, in your opinion, these are leaders the Republic deserve? You can say that not everyone is like that, and that is true. Unfortunately, there are very few of them.”

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. There was truth in Palpatine's words, but he was a Sith Lord. He couldn't be trusted.

" _I love the Republic_ ," he added, and leaning forward, covered Obi-Wan's hand with his own. “I only want good for it.”

Obi-Wan looked down at their hands.

“I helped you to bring Melida/Daan out of the ruins,” Sheev said quietly. “Help me do the same for the Republic.”

“But what about the Jedi?” Obi-Wan asked. “Is there a place for them in your perfect Republic?”

“Didn't you say many times that the Jedi are not what they were before?” Palpatine chuckled. “The Order stopped developing ever since Yoda became the head of the Council, and that was long before I came to power myself. They stopped thinking straight. They stopped trusting themselves. The Order has potential, but because of these lunatics on the Council who cannot see further than their own noses, the Order is going in the wrong direction.”

Palpatine grimaced as if it hurt him personally.

“They need a renewal. A fresh look at things. Young blood.”

"But you cannot appoint councilors," Obi-Wan argued confidently. Palpatine had authority over the Republic, but not over the Jedi Order. At least not when it wasn't military strategies.

But the Sith only chuckled at his words.

“My dear, you definitely overestimate the wisdom of great Yoda.”

Obi-Wan jerked his hand back sharply.

“The Sith have always hated the Jedi,” he said. “Why? Why did you become like this, Sheev? Why do you really need all this?”

Palpatine leaned back in his chair and said nothing. His gaze was stern again.

Obi-Wan rose from the table.

“I can't stop you without putting my friends at risk,” he added. “I can only ask you to change your mind. Please.”

After waiting a little, but without getting any answer, Obi-Wan left the dining room.

*  
"Hey, Obi," Nield greeted him over the call.

“Hi, Nield.”

Before Obi-Wan left Melida/Daan, they agreed that Nield would call him in ten standard days to see how he was doing. Of course, not openly, because if Obi-Wan's fears were confirmed, then he would not be able to say about it openly.

“How are you? How was your journey? How is your dusty Coruscant?”

It was a passphrase that Obi-Wan had to answer with either "Everything is fine," which meant he was wrong about Palpatine. Or…

“Just as usual,” he replied with a strained smile. “Nothing has changed in my absence.”

On the other side of the call they felt silent.

They had no plan in case Obi-Wan was right. They didn't know what to do. And because of wiretapping and surveillance, they now couldn’t openly discuss anything. Palpatine had made it clear that even one wrong step would have dire consequences, and Obi-Wan wasn’t going to risk it. If his silence protected Melida/Daan, so be it.

To keep the suspicious pause from dragging on, Obi-Wan started talking. They talked about the latest news, about Cerasi, about increasing patrols around the planet and the sector in case the separatists decide to attack them, but the conversation sounded more intense than ever. At the end, Obi-Wan and Neild said goodbye to each other grimly. Obi-Wan put his comlink down on the table, leaned back in his chair and wearily closed his eyes.

Already ten days had passed, and he still couldn’t get used to the fact that his husband was the lord of the Sith. Every time Obi-Wan thought about the impossibility of such events, he couldn’t help but feel a fog in the Force that threatened to suffocate him, and he had to convince himself that this was not a dream but the reality.

Glancing at his watch, Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He had to go to the Senate to join the Chancellor and other politicians for lunch. Although there was still plenty of time, Obi-Wan decided to leave immediately so that he wouldn’t be inadvertently late.

After all, publicly they were still loving spouses, and they had to maintain this image, even despite the obvious turnaround in their relationship.

As he left the office, Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh as he saw two soldiers in white and red armor. They followed him everywhere, and from the outside it seemed that they were just bodyguards, but this was not the case. By Palpatine's orders, he was now always being watched, and Obi-Wan could not do a step without the two clones following him.

In absolute silence, Obi-Wan and the two soldiers made their way to the Melida/Daan embassy parking lot. Obi-Wan sat silently in the back of the speeder, giving the clones a seat in the front, then told them to go to the Senate.

They got to the Senate building in just a few minutes. There, the clones split up: one remained outside, while the other still followed Obi-Wan into the building. Inside, Obi-Wan stomped aimlessly in the main hall, then sat down on the couch and grabbed a datapad to read something and kill time. Palpatine would call him when he was done with his meetings, Obi-Wan had only to wait. The soldier stood behind him.

However, after a few minutes someone called out to him. Obi-Wan looked up from his reading and looked up.

“Master Windu? Greetings.” Obi-Wan got up from the couch and smiled tightly.

“I hope I'm not distracting you from anything, Ambassador?” Asked the Jedi.

"No, not at all," Obi-Wan smiled.

The Jedi Master nodded, and then looked over his shoulder, at the clone in red and white armor. Obi-Wan chuckled awkwardly and explained:

“The Chancellor developed some kind of paranoia. He suddenly decided that I absolutely must be supervised around the clock.”

This was technically true. _From a certain point of view_.

“What is your business in the Senate?” Obi-Wan decided to take a chance and move away from the couch he was sitting on. Master Windu dutifully followed him. Glancing back, Obi-Wan made sure the clone remained in place. Well, at least this was some kind of privacy illusion.

“As usual. War,” Mace replied vaguely, and Obi-Wan didn’t go into details. The less he knew, the better. “However… I would like to talk to you.”

Obi-Wan looked alert. Had the Jedi already begun to suspect him?

“It seems to me that the Force itself wanted us to meet alone. You could probably help me.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Master Windu's words intrigued him, but they did not bring relief either. What kind of help could a member of the High Council ask for?

“I am listening to you, master Jedi.”

Mace frowned even harder, clearly doubtful. Obi-Wan sensed his inner conflict in the Force and waited patiently for the Jedi to make any decision. Finally, Mace sighed and said:

“I don't mean to be rude, Ambassador, but I think that lately the Chancellor has been interfering too much in the internal affairs of the Jedi. I don't know exactly how he did it, but somehow he convinced Yoda that the Council should exclude Master Koth from their ranks, which in my opinion is a rash decision. Despite the fact that Master Koth cannot participate in battles, he still remains an experienced diplomat and an excellent Jedi. And now we have an empty seat, which has always been a bad sign.”

Obi-Wan flinched. He had no doubt that Palpatine was involved in this. Now that there was a vacancy in the High Council, he would certainly make every effort to take young Skywalker to this place.

“But isn't it a collective decision of the Council to determine who to keep and who to expel?” Obi-Wan asked. “Although, perhaps during this time, a lot has changed…”

“No, no, you're right. But you know as well as I do that Yoda has the last word.”

Oh, Obi-Wan knew.

However, he still didn’t understand why Master Windu was telling him about this. Except that…

“Excuse me, master, you said that I could help you. But I don't understand what I can do for you.”

“Talk to the Chancellor,” Mace answered with passion, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it tightly. “I’m sure he will listen to your words. You were in the Order and you know how it works. Explain to him that such direct interference in our affairs is undesirable, especially from a person who has little understanding of the Force.”

Obi-Wan dropped his sad eyes to the Jedi's hand.

“I'm sorry, Master Windu,” he replied quietly. “But I cannot help you with this. I'm afraid I have reached the limit of my influence with the case of Ahsoka.”

The Jedi removed his hand and frowned even more. Obi-Wan felt sorry for him. He really wanted to help, but alas, it was impossible. Palpatine made a seat on the Council specifically for Anakin. He now only needed to hint to Yoda that Skywalker was a suitable candidate.

Suddenly Obi-Wan thought he might stop it. While he himself considered Anakin worthy of the title of Master, he also assumed that this was one of the key phases of Palpatine's plan. He needed Skywalker on the Council to have direct access to all information, and young Anakin, sincerely believing that both the Jedi and the Chancellor were on the same side in this war, would tell him without a second thought about everything that happened in the Order.

With such detailed information, Palpatine would have no trouble setting new traps for the Jedi, which would ultimately lead to their complete collapse. For these were the goals of all Sith.

"However," Obi-Wan said quietly and looked Mace in the eye. “I am sure that you will find a suitable candidate for the vacant position.”

Mace narrowed his eyes, realizing that Obi-Wan wanted to give him a hint.

“You know,” he continued casually. “Sheev mentioned a long time ago that he thought the Jedi Council lacked youth. I then asked him who he thought should be on the Council, and among other things, he said that Anakin has great potential.”

Mace lifted his chin in understanding. Obi-Wan tensed inwardly, wondering if he had made a mistake.

But it was too late to take back his words.

Suddenly, his comlink biped with a new message. Palpatine said that he had finished and was going downstairs to go to lunch together.

“I was delighted to talk to you, Ambassador Kenobi,” Mace said politely and shook his hand.

“It's mutual, Master Windu.”

The Jedi left.

*  
“We're going to the Temple. For the funeral,” Palpatine suddenly announced one late evening. “Get dressed.”

Obi-Wan, sitting comfortably on the couch with a book, looked up at him in annoyance. They never went to a Jedi funeral together - except in the case of Anakin.

Of course, lately they still appeared everywhere together, but the Jedi Temple remained an exception. Obi-Wan saw no reason why this should suddenly change.

Palpatine himself was dressed in his standard Chancellor's robes and looked as presentable as always, but his gaze was cruel. Obi-Wan sighed heavily and rose from the couch. Arguing with Palpatine right now was risky, it was easier and safer to obey. So Obi-Wan went to his bedroom to change into mourning attire.

When they arrived at the Temple, Palpatine was transformed again, and instead of the cold, calculating Sith Lord, the troubled and grieving Chancellor appeared again, saddened by the death of another Jedi.

Just like last time, Masters Yoda and Windu were waiting for them in the hangar to escort them to the burial hall. Palpatine, holding Obi-Wan's arm, walked over to the Jedi.

“Thank you for coming, Chancellor,” said Mace Windu.

“This is the least I can do for you, dear master,” the Chancellor said sadly. Obi-Wan felt ill at his hypocrisy. “The longer this war goes on, the more terrible the losses. But I am sure that the death of one of the masters of the Council was not in vain.”

“Sad, the loss of Master Rancisis is,” said Master Yoda. “But manage to fight off the separatists on Saleucami, we did. His body, like other fallen Jedi, was returned home to be buried with dignity.”

Obi-Wan twitched, but Palpatine gripped his arm tightly to keep him from running. Together they went deeper into the Temple.

Panic swept over Obi-Wan. Of course, he felt sorry for the dead Jedi, but it happened all the time, and not once did Palpatine make him go with him to the funeral. He was up to something, and Obi-Wan was even afraid to think about it. He was nervous and wanted to go home, or better yet, go as far away from Coruscant as possible. But Palpatine held his hand tightly and led him forward, ignoring his fear and rising anxiety.

Many Jedi had already gathered in the round hall, surrounding several stone slabs with the bodies of the dead, which were covered with dense canvases with the symbol of the Order. Palpatine and Obi-Wan took place apart from the rest of the Jedi, opposite to the High Council members. Only then did Palpatine let go of his hand, and Obi-Wan rubbed it gently with the palm of his other hand, dispelling the dull pain.

Master Yoda started talking about sacrifice, the Force and hope, but Obi-Wan listened half-heartedly, his eyes fixed on the bodies. He flinched, frightened, when Palpatine suddenly whispered in his ear:

“What a shame, Obi-Wan. With the death of Master Rancisis, the Council has a free seat again.”

What? Obi-Wan inhaled nervously.

“It took too much effort and time to convince Yoda that the Council needs to get rid of weak links like this pathetic Eeth Koth. It was an excellent opportunity to put our dear Anakin in the vacant seat. But alas.” Palpatine sighed dramatically. “The council decided too quickly with a new candidate, and the place was taken before I had time to do anything. I wonder why this happened?”

Obi-Wan swallowed.

It was just a few weeks ago! Mace asked for his help regarding the free seat, and Obi-Wan hinted to him about Palpatine's plans for Anakin. But he didn’t know if anyone else had been accepted into the Council. Apparently, they had.

And now another master has died, and a vacancy has formed again in the Council.

Obi-Wan felt dizzy. Despite being in the Jedi Temple, the holy of holies of the Light side of the Force, he felt intense pressure from the Dark side. But why didn’t the Jedi feel anything?

Please, at least someone! The Sith was right there!

Palpatine squeezed his hand again.

"Look, my sweet Obi-Wan," he whispered. “Look what you made me do. After all, if you had not told Mace about my plans, the assassination of Master Rancisis could have been avoided.”

Obi-Wan watched in horror as the Jedi bodies were lowered under the cold floor, sealing them forever. It was his fault. It all happened because of him.

“But because of your willfulness, an innocent Jedi died,” Palpatine added with a grin.

Obi-Wan tried to scream in the Force for help, but the oppressive Darkness covered him headlong, preventing him from doing anything.

Through the fog of Darkness, despair and guilt, he heard the clear words of the Sith:

“This is your first and last warning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this wonderful cover:  
> [Look What You Made Me Do (metal cover by Leo Moracchioli)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Hkqp0pO9Fo&ab_channel=FrogLeapStudios)
> 
> No one writes obisheev for me, so fine. I'll do it myself.
> 
>  _“I helped you to bring Melida/Daan out of the ruins. Help me do the same for the Republic.”_  
>  I'm very proud of this line. You can say Sheev sincerely tried to convince Obi-Wan to join him. Alas, didn't work.
> 
> Also this breakfast scene is an intended parallel to "Humanize".


End file.
